


Sweatpants

by iansthighs



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iansthighs/pseuds/iansthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian loves wearing Anthony’s clothes. Anthony loves Ian wearing his clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble written in about ten minutes. enjoy!

"What are you wearing?" Anthony laughed quietly, a slight smile playing at his lips as his eyes flicked up to look at his boyfriend. An affectionate smile crossed his lips, and he sat back on the bed as Ian looked back at him with tired eyes. 

"What’s it look like?" Ian murmured as he tugged one of Anthony’s heavy sweaters on over himself. Stretching out on the bed with a yawn, he couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face as Anthony’s fingers ran through his hair lightly. 

Anthony’s head turned to face his laptop again, half focused on the his twitter as his fingers twirled and tangled in Ian’s soft hair. “It looks like you’re wearing my sweatpants and hoodie…” He laughed again, feeling Ian’s tired body curl and press as close as he could without covering Anthony’s laptop screen. 

"They’re too big for me and warm…" Ian muttered, his head nuzzling against Anthony. "Do you mind?" 

Anthony shook his head, eyes moving back to Ian’s closed eyes and half hidden face. “Not at all babe…” He mumbled, scratching at Ian’s head without much thought in his actions. He quietly worked on editing new a thumbnail for their next video, yawning quietly as he felt Ian’s weight on top of him.

As he closed his laptop an hour later, Anthony took note of Ian, who was now dead asleep, curled up and practically on top of his lap. Smiling again, Anthony carefully moved Ian off of him and under their blankets. Standing up, Anthony changed into a pair of his spare sweatpants, stripping his shirt off before crawling into bed next to Ian. “You look adorable wearing my clothes, anyway…” He murmured against Ian’s ear, eyes falling shut as he slumped against his boyfriend, arms protectively around his waist. 

Both of them slept comfortably and easily against each other, Ian warm and tired, Anthony content to see Ian asleep and happy. From that point, Ian didn’t hesitate to grab Anthony’s clothes instead of his own, whether it be for a lazy Sunday afternoon, or a cuddly night together. Not like Anthony ever complained.


End file.
